


"Come And Get It"

by just_a_small_cloud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Loki, Bored Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel)'s Horned Helmet, emerald green sheet, idk what this actually is, just kinda popped into my mind and I typed it, thor is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_small_cloud/pseuds/just_a_small_cloud
Summary: Tony is bored and steals Loki's helmet.





	"Come And Get It"

It was an unnaturally quiet day at Stark tower. So quiet Tony had thought there might’ve been an apocalypse. Steve and Natasha were on a mission, Clint was off somewhere secret, Thor was visiting Jane and Bruce was on vacation. The only other person Tony could annoy was Loki, but Loki would probably stab him. He sighed and spun around on his chair, bored. He felt like his head was going to explode soon, actually, he was kind of hoping it would. He jumped from the chair as he suddenly got an idea, it was as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, he giggled like a teenage girl with a crush.

“Hey J, where is Loki?”

“In the living room, sir.”

Tony sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the living room floor. He walked in and saw Loki lounged on the couch, reading a door stopper of a book, and headed to the kitchen. He got a glass of water, he had to look like he was there for a reason. He put the empty glass in the sink and headed straight for Loki’s bedroom.

It was clean and tidy and, apart from the many books residing on the shelves, you would think the room was unused. He looked around and saw what he was looking for in the corner of the room, he ran over and, as if it were made of glass, carefully lifted Loki’s golden horned helmet from its stand. He was shocked at how heavy it was, how could he wear it on his head for so long? He looked around the room for a green sheet, but there was nothing. He snuck out of Loki’s room, helmet in hand, across the hallway and threw open a cupboard and to his relief, found an emerald green sheet, folded neatly on the top shelf. He quickly tied two corners around his neck like a cape and carefully placed the helmet on his head. When he figured out how he was going to act it all out, he strode into the living room with as much confidence he could muster without laughing and stood in front of the couch, hands on hips and his chin raised. Loki slowly looked up, at first a look of confusion appeared on his face, then one of shock and he finished it with a look of annoyance. He raised an eyebrow and slowly rose from the couch, meanwhile Tony was trying not to go into a fit of giggles. He stepped forward and Tony stepped back, a small grin growing on his face.

“Give me my helmet Stark, or I swear I will destroy your robots.”

“Come and get it!”

And the chase began.

* * *

When Steve and Natasha returned to the tower, they met Thor outside and spoke for a while about how the mission went and how Jane was, and then decided to head inside. The elevator ride was spent talking about how Erik was healing, although it soon changed to Thor getting excited about pop tarts. When they stepped out of the elevator they were met with a very unexpected sight. Tony was bound tightly with an emerald green sheet on the couch and Loki’s helmet on a thick book on the coffee table. They looked over to the kitchen to see Loki sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, sipping from a mug. He smirked when he saw them and hopped down, placing the cup on the counter.

“Ah, so the owners have arrived.”

He then walked over and winked at Tony and grabbed his helmet, placed it on his head, and strode out with the same confidence Tony had walked in with. Thor chuckled and went to help Tony out of the sheet as Steve and Natasha went over to the kitchen to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sORRY. I know some of you may be expecting new chapters for a perfect imperfection, and I promise they are coming, but I've been in a real bad place for the past month and haven't had the chance to write much. I have three chapters written and I am editing them now so they should be up sometime this week. :) btw thank you for clicking on this, it means a lot to me. Also if you spot any mistakes point them out so I can fix them, I wrote this at midnight. I accept requests as well. :D


End file.
